superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing
ed into Swamp Thing.As seen in Super Friends #28]] Swamp Thing is a superhero who is a human vegetable hybrid. __TOC__ History Alec Holland was a scientist, and his archenemy, Doctor Anton Arcane tried to force him to help find the secret of immortality, but Holland refused. Arcane destroyed his laboratory, and Holland was covered in chemicals, causing him to burst into flames. Holland escaped his laboratory, dove into the swamp and became a hybrid of man and plant, known as Swamp Thing, the Guardian of the Earth.As told in the pilot episode of Swamp Thing as well as the video game. He had entrusted his diary to Arcane's daughter Abigail in the hopes that she would help him become human again. He is often assisted by a Native American named Tomahawk, a Vietnam veteran named Bayou Jack, and by two teenagers named J.T. and Delbert. On October 31, 1979, at a masquerade party in Gotham City, a wealthy party goer wore a very impressive Swamp Thing costume. But when Felix Faust drops in, he uses his magic to make it impossible for him and other guests to take off their costumes, giving them the powers of the monsters they resemble, thereby taking their identities.As seen in Super Friends # 28. Powers and Abilities Super powers *'Elemental Control': The Swamp Thing has complete mastery over all forms of plant life and can command vegetative matter to do his bidding. Through this power, he is in constant communication with the very essence of the Earth, and serves as the Plant Elemental for the entire planet. In the past Alec Holland has gained access to other elemental powers. At one point gaining control over earth, water, air, and fire in addition to that of plantlife. However, often almost immediately gaining control over all of them, giving up all but his connection to the Green. *'Superhuman Strength': The Swamp Thing's strength level is directly tied to his connection to the Earth. Occupying his most commonly used body, the Swamp Thing is capable of lifting volumes of mass many times greater than his own body weight. With additional power supplied to him by The Green, his ultimate strength level is nearly incalculable. *'Immortality': Theoretically so long as there is some vestige of plant life on the planet Earth, Alec Holland will always have a vehicle through which to house his consciousness, thus rendering him effectively immortal. *'Resurrection': The Swamp Thing houses his conscious mind inside of a faux body made up of compacted flora and vegetative material. At will, he can abandon this host form and take up residence inside of another shell. Even if the body he is currently occupying is destroyed, Alec's mind lives on and will reconstitute itself in a newly grown swamp-form. *'Chlorokinesis': The ability to commune with plantlife and to varying degrees control its growth and form. Summon forth vines to entangle or snare, and so on. A master of this ability can manipulate the microscopic algae inside of a person's body and use it to attack them from the inside out. *'Self-Sustenance': The ability to nourish oneself, typically via an external energy source. In Swamp Thing's case, likely through a form of photosynthesis. Abilities *'Chemist': Brilliant Chemist *'Biologist': Brilliant Biologist Weakness *'Pollution': Pollution is highly dangerous to the plant life that makes up his body and the plant life he is connected to. Appearances *Super Friends (comic book): :* Super Friends #28 (January 1, 1980) - Technically, it was a man dressed up as the Swamp Thing. Swamp Thing (TV series) (1991): #The Un-Men Unleashed #To Live Forever #Falling Red Star #Legend of the Lost Cavern #Experiment in Terror *Swamp Thing (video game) Notes * The Swamp Thing was never seen or referenced in the series. He only appeared in the comic book and in his own TV series, although it has yet to be confirmed if his own series is set in the same reality as Super Friends. * This second / Allec Holland version of the Swamp Thing was created by Len Wein and Berni Wrightson. * He first appeared in Swamp Thing Vol. 1 #1''Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Swamp_Thing_Vol_1_1 Swamp Thing Vol. 1 #1] (October-November 1972) External Links * See the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Swamp_Thing Swamp Thing disambiguation page] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swamp_Thing Swamp Thing] at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] * Roots of the Swamp Thing References Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Meta-human